


I Breathe Still (If Only to Annoy You)

by clearbluewater



Series: Gigolas Week 2014 [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Gigolas Week, Hair Braiding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games they play in love--Legolas always has to bring Gimli around to his way of thinking, and Gimli is purposefully obtuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Gigolas Week for the prompt "Hair Braiding", submitted late. Why does smut take so much effort? Includes a bonus double drabble on the same theme in the next chapter.

            “Undo my braid,” Legolas said, leaning back to put his braid within Gimli’s reach.

            “You’re big enough to undo your own braids,” Gimli said, but he did it anyways. Legolas turned around and started to return the favor.

            “There’s no need to undo mine,” Gimli protested.

            “But we’re taking a bath, and I’m going to wash your hair. Besides, I want to redo them anyways.”

            Gimli sighed. Ever since Legolas had mastered the knack of dwarf braids, and most especially the ones proclaiming love, he had been obsessed with braiding everything. Often he undid his work of only hours earlier to do it again. Even Arod’s mane had not escaped unscathed. With their hair unbound, they disrobed.

            Legolas sighed as he leaned back into the tub. They were in a real porcelain tub, with hot water and everything. It was bliss. Gimli sat between Legolas’s legs and gently stroked one lean calf while Legolas washed his hair. The combination of hot water and Legolas’s nails gently scratching Gimli’s scalp was simultaneously soothing and arousing. When he was finished, Legolas slid his hands from Gimli’s hair down to his shoulders, through his beard, and down his chest until he finally tangled it in his public hair. Legolas leaned forward, pressing his lips to the top of Gimli’s head and his cock to Gimli’s back.

            “I’m trying to soak, elf,” Gimli said, but a twitch of his cock betrayed his interest.

            “So soak, then,” Legolas said. His innocent tone was belied by the circles he was tracing around Gimli’s cock. Gimli grabbed his hand and tried to put it where he wanted it, but Legolas’s hand fluttered out of his grasp like a bird to alight on Gimli’s thigh.

            “I though you wanted to soak,” Legolas said.

            “I am soaking,” Gimli rejoined. He could feel Legolas’s smile on his head. That elf always had to have everything his way, didn’t he? As a reward, Legolas softly stroked his cock, making a V shape with his long fingers. Gimli leaned back fully onto Legolas’s chest, and Legolas contorted himself into a position where he could capture Gimli’s lips. Gimli tugged at Legolas’s hair, and Legolas moaned. They broke the kiss to scramble into a better position. Gimli settled himself on Legolas’s lap, and they resumed the kiss. Now Gimli was a prime position to pull his lovely elf’s hair. He had learned early on in their association that Legolas very much enjoyed having his hair pulled, and often used it to his advantage. This time, it also had the added benefit of pulling Legolas closer to him and letting Gimli control the angle. Yet Legolas wasn’t willing to cede control for long. He disengaged to pepper kisses down Gimli’s torso, ending with a quick swipe of his tongue on Gimli’s cock before relaxing back into the tub.

            “You’re a terrible tease,” Gimli told him.

            “I am a _wonderful_ tease,” Legolas corrected, softly brushing his thumb over the head of Gimli’s cock.  

            “Wonderful tease,” Gimli amended. He started to stroke both of their cocks with his large, calloused hand, and Legolas sighed happily and relaxed even more into the tub. “What, was all that just to make me do all the work?” Gimli asked. Legolas nodded.

            “Lazy elf.” But really, he wasn’t that upset. He had his beautiful lover spread out before him, water droplets shining on his skin, to do with as he pleased. He set a hard and fast rhythm, knowing that it was what Legolas wanted. If Legolas had wanted it long and slow, he would have kept teasing Gimli and he would have refused to relinquish control over their lovemaking.

            Gimli watched as Legolas’s sex-stained chest started to heave. Legolas’s naked body was a study in contrasts. Gimli could hardly believe that a body that slender and beautiful could exist outside of a sculptor’s fancy, much less possess the strength that he knew resided in Legolas’s body. But perhaps he was too used to the squat burliness of dwarves to ever understand the deceptive strength of elves.

            Legolas was panting audibly now. Gimli had never seen Legolas properly winded, not even after their Rohan chase. Only during sex did his breathing become difficult.

            “Oh, oh, Gimli…my love…”

            Gimli could tell that Legolas was close, so he decided that it was the perfect moment to extract vengeance for Legolas’s earlier teasing. He slowed down so that he was barely moving, and Legolas’s eyes flew open and focused on him. Gimli tried to school his face into innocence, but he wasn’t sure if his face could accomplish that. Legolas said something in Elvish that was probably a curse, but sounded far too pretty to be one.

            “Gimli!”

            “Yes, my dear?”

            Legolas glared at him, but didn’t saying anything.

            “Did you want something? If so, you’re going to have to tell me.”

            Legolas huffed. “Don’t stop!”

            “Don’t stop what? Breathing? Rest assured, my dear, I breathe still, if only to annoy you.”

            “Don’t stop moving!”

            Gimli wiggled his little finger. “I’m moving.”

            “Don’t stop stroking me!”

            Gimli started stroking Legolas’s thigh.

            “Gimli!” Legolas said, and attempted to stamp his foot like a child, but only made a bit of a splash.

            “Yes?”

            “Fuck me!”

            “Ah, some instruction that I can finally follow! What took you so long?” Gimli nudged Legolas’s legs open, and Legolas slung them out of the tub. He made breathy noises while Gimli prepared him, coupled with low groans when Gimli swiped his fingers against his prostate.

            Legolas bucked his hips impatiently and Gimli chuckled. “I thought elves were supposed to be patient.”

            “I thought that dwarves were supposed to be good with their hands,” Legolas taunted. His words were invalidated a moment later when he cried out and almost arched out of the tub. “Oh! Oh! Gimli!”

            “You were saying?”

            “Hurry up! I’m ready.”

            “I hope so. I would rather not injure you,” Gimli said, and pressed into Legolas. It was a good thing Legolas was an adequate judge of his readiness, and the only complaint Gimli heard from him was a sigh of satisfaction. Legolas wrapped his long legs around Gimli’s waist and twined his fingers in Gimli’s hair.

            “Mmm. Yes! Right there, Gimli.”

            “I take it that I’m satisfying the spoiled little prince?” Gimli asked.

            “Satisfied, yes. Spoiled, no. My father could hardly be called the spoiling type.”

            “So if your father could see you now, getting everything that you want from me, he wouldn’t consider you spoiled?”

            “If my father could see me now, he would faint from shock,” Legolas said, reminding Gimli of exactly what position they were in by squeezing his legs around Gimli’s waist.

            Gimli chuckled. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, speeding up. All banter was forgotten for some minutes. The only sound in the room was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, water slapping against the tub, and their labored breathing.

            “I’m close,” Legolas murmured, breaking the silence. Gimli took a handful of Legolas’s hair and pulled. “Gimli!” Legolas shouted, and spilled suddenly.

            The sudden tightening of Legolas’s muscles pushed Gimli over the edge as well, and they lay together panting for a few minutes.

            “The water’s getting cold,” Legolas mumbled, pushing Gimli off of him. Gimli grunted and they both got out of the tub. If their height differences weren’t so severe, they would probably have dried each other off, but it was easier and quicker to dry their own selves off.

            When he was dry, Legolas got his brush and waited on the bed for Gimli. Their bed was as much of a luxury as the tub was. It was soft and down-filled and Gimli was looking forward to tumbling Legolas on it at some point. Gimli clambered onto the too-high bed and situated himself in between Legolas’s legs. Legolas started to brush his hair, and Gimli found himself almost falling asleep. A hot bath, an orgasm, and his love combing his hair was proving far too relaxing for Gimli to resist. He was dimly aware of Legolas’s hands forming the braids in his hair, and then his beard.

            He was startled into awakening when Legolas softly said, “Now do mine.” They both turned around, and Gimli made his sleep-clumsy fingers plait Legolas’s hair. He finished by smoothing down his hair, and then plopping to the bed beside Legolas. Legolas wrapped his arms around Gimli and his face found a home in Gimli’s hair, next to his new braids. Gimli slept.

           


	2. Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus double drabble used as a placeholder when I didn't get the main fic in on time.

            “Gimli, what are you doing?” Legolas asked. He could feel Gimli undoing his braid.

            “I need something to do with my hands. All this riding is as tedious as it is terrible.”

            Legolas had quite liked where Gimli’s hands were before, hooked into Legolas’s belt, but Gimli stroking his hair was equally wonderful. Legolas smiled a private smile.

            “Just make sure you don’t fall off.”

            “I’m certainly doing my best,” Gimli said, leaning more into Legolas. “Horrible beast.”

            “Don’t listen to him,” Legolas said to Arod, using one hand to stroke his mane.

            “I was referring to _you_.”

            Legolas tried to turn around to look at Gimli, but Gimli’s hold on his hair prevented that. “Though Arod is equally insufferable,” Gimli added.

            “I would not be so unkind to the ones who are carrying you,” Legolas said loftily.

            “If I had my druthers, I’d rather carry you and this Mahal forsaken horse rather than the other way around.”

            The mental picture of Gimli carrying him made Legolas’s heart flutter. He was certain Gimli could, a large and unwieldy burden though Legolas would be. Legolas sighed, and it was half lovestruck and half exasperated. Gimli tugged on Legolas’s hair in retaliation.

 


End file.
